User blog:Darthranner83/Jimmy Neutron characters with similarities to other heroes: Jimmy Neutron
This is Jimmy Neutron the Boy Genius (And they say that he's the leader of Nicktoons too). And these are the heroes who are similar to him: E543b7347f73efb17ca78986498328d0.jpg|Andros (Power Rangers in Space) Arnold_hauntedhouse01.png|Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) Ash_anime.png|Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) Lego_Batman.png|Batman (The Lego Movie and The Lego Batman Movie) Bentley.png|Bentley (Sly Cooper series) Big Pete Pete and Pete.jpg|Big Pete (The Adventures of Pete and Pete) BillyCranston.jpg|Billy Cranston (Power Rangers series) Blake_Bradley.jpg|Blake Bradley (Power Rangers: Ninja Force) Blossom3.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Brody_Ninja_Steel.png|Brody Romero (Power Rangers Ninja Steel) Carter_Grayson.png|Carter Grayson (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) Clemont_XY.png|Clemont (Pokemon) Clifford the Big Red Dog.png|Clifford the Big Red Dog Cole_Evans.jpg|Cole Evans (Power Rangers Wild Force) 53ca070924ba3d20605b3b02e4f5eb81.jpg|Danny Zuko (Grease the movie) 225px-Dexter2.png|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Dillon's_with_a_grumpy_look_on_his_fsce.png|Dillon (Power Rangers: RPM) 2336738-donatello_.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series) 小瞬.jpg|Drew (Pokemon) Drix.jpg|Drix (Osmosis Jones and Ozzy and Drix) DoubleD.png|Edd (Double D) (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) El Tigre.png|El Tigre/Manny Rivera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Flik.png|Flik (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life) How_you_gonna_get_them_off_nerd?.png|Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs series) c85e8e04a643a6f8d39a215ce866b73f.jpg|Franklin the Turtle Fredpose.gif|Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo series) Hiro_Hamada_Big_Hero_6.png|Hiro Hamada (Disney's Big Hero 6) Iron_Man.gif|Iron Man (Marvel universe) Izumi_koshiro_tri.png|Izzy Izumi (Digimon) Izuku Midoriya Costume Gamma Profile.png|Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Jack_Landors.jpg|Jack Landors (Power Rangers S.P.D.) Mmpr-rg-jason.jpg|Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Jason_(PR_2017).jpg|Jason Lee Scott (Power Rangers (2017) Jayden_Power_Rangers_Samurai.jpg|Jayden Shiba (Power Rangers Samurai) Joseph Joestar Anime.png|Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) JeremieThenAndNow.jpg|Jeremie Belpois Code Lyoko) JOY_Fullbody_Render.png|Joy (Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) Prt-rg-justin.jpg|Justin Stewart (Power Rangers Turbo) Kazuki-sen.jpg|Kazuki Kazama (Samurai Shodown series) KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick (South Park) Kenny HD.png|Kenny (Pokemon) Koichi Hirose.jpg|Koichi Hirose (Diamond Is Unbreakable) Kyo-kofxiv.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi (KOF series) Lazlo.png|Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Leo_galaxy.png|Leo Corbett (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) 258px-Lewis.png|Lewis (Disney's Meet the Robinsons) Lisa_Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Mack_H.png|Mack Hartford (Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive) Mario_SSBU.png|Mario (Super Mario Bros. series) 401px-MaxAG.png|Max (Pokemon) Max_Goof.png|Max Goof (Disney Universe) Megamind.png|Megamind Mickey_Mouse_.jpg|Mickey Mouse (Disney universe) MiloThatch.png|Milo James Thatch (Disney's Atlantis the Lost Empire) Nate-Silva.png|Nate Silva (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) 500full-power-rangers-mystic-force-photo.jpg|Nick Russell (Power Rangers: Mystic Force) Noahkjaskd.jpg|Noah Carver (Power Rangers: Megaforce and Super Megaforce) Oh_Home_2015.png|Oh (Home) Osmosis_Jones.png|Osmosis Jones (Osmosis Jones and Ozzy and Drix) Barnyard_The_Original_Party_Animals_Otis.jpg|Otis (Barnyard movie and Back at the Barnyard) Lazy-town-pixel.png|Pixel (Lazytown) 258px-Prince-edward.jpg|Prince Edward (Disney's Enchanted) Ralphie01.png|Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) Prdc-rg-riley.jpg|Riley Griffin (Power Rangers: Dino Charge) Hotrodrodimuscharactermodels.jpg|Rodimus Prime/Hot Rod (Transformers series) Ryo Hazuki PXZ2.png|Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue series) Sam_Dullard.jpg|Sam "Squid" Dullard (Rocket Power) Scarecrow.jpg|The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) Scoop_Bob_the_Builder.jpg|Scoop (Bob the Builder) Sherman.png|Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) Woody toy story 4.png|Sheriff Woody (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story series) Sora_v2_KHIII.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) Stan-marsh-0.png|Stan Marsh (South Park) Susan and Mary Test.png|Susan and Mary Test (Johnny Test) Tj-detweiler.png|T.J. Detweiler (Disney's Recess) TJJohnson.jpg|T.J. Johnson (Power Rangers in Space and Lost Galaxy) Taichi_Tri.jpg|Tai Kamiya (Digimon) Theo_Martin_01.jpg|Theo Martin (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury) Todd (Wayside).png|Todd (Wayside) TommyOliver2b.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers series) Trent_Mercer.jpg|Trent Fernandez (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) 250px-Troburrows42.jpg|Troy Burrows (Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce) Twilight_Sparkle_Alicorn_vector.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tyler_Dino_Charge.jpg|Tyler Navarro (Power Rangers: Dino Charge) Velma_Dinkley_02.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo series) Prtf-rg-wes.jpg|Wes Collins (Power Rangers Time Force) Willow_The_Dwarf.jpg|Willow Ufgood (Willow) YugoHumanBRX.jpg|Yugo Ogami (Bloody Roar series) Zack Morris Main.jpg|Zack Morris (Saved by the Bell) Zhao Yun Artwork (DW9).png|Zhao Yun (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Zhang_Bao_Artwork_(DW9).png|Zhang Bao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Zhou_Yu_Artwork_(DW9).png|Zhou Yu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Category:Blog posts